


Best Date Ever

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the best date ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Date Ever

Bodies pressed around them, bouncing and gyrating. Tonks was thrilled and frustrated; she was having the greatest time at the Weird Sisters’ Christmas concert, but she could barely see the stage.

“Having fun?” Charlie yelled.

“It’s brill, Chaz,” she shouted back. “But I can’t see!”

Her classmate/date twinkled mischievously, bent down, and swooped her onto his shoulders. She clutched at him, his hands hot on her thighs.

She could see! They rocked on and before they left the stage, Kirley leaned down and touched her outstretched hand. She squealed and leaned down, pressing her lips against Charlie’s. “Best. Date. Ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
